


No Homo? Yeah right.

by Socially_Awkward_Nerd



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socially_Awkward_Nerd/pseuds/Socially_Awkward_Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John is chilling over at dave's house which turns into a hard confession.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A lil gift for Kat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Homo? Yeah right.

    John was currently at Dave's house, Sitting in his red bean bag,Light shining in through the window, as he listened to Dave play his turntables, seeing as there was nothing else to do. John let out a sigh, Shifting his position on the bean bag. "Daavvvvveeee" John whined, looking over at his  ~~crush~~ best friend who had set his headphones down, Stopping everything and looking over at  
John.  
    So maybe it was true that John liked Dave even in the slightest that way but, of course John would never tell i mean that's extremely homo. Besides, Dave wouldn't like him that way at all plus, they  are best bros! He's definitely not gonna screw up this friendship they've got going on.  
    "What?" Dave's mono toned voice snapped John out of your thoughts. "I want to do something else" He whine again, Boredom swallowing him whole. "What do you want to do then?" Dave asked.  
      John had no idea but, Dave secretly liked him back! He is just extremely scared of John will think of it all and he doesn't want to ruin this friendship either. He finds it harder to keep his cool around John and he can't help but stare at his beautiful blue eyes and dorky smile He's always got on from time to time.He really wished John were his or that he had the courage to tell him how he really feels. but sadly that's not how things are at the moment.   
         "I don't knooow, I didn't think that far!" John grinned a little, chuckling slightly as he moved one of your black locks away from his face.Dave couldn't help but stare, Oh god how he wanted to be able to kiss him right then.The thought of it made him lose his cool a bit, a small blush forming on his face which caught John's attention.  
   "Dave? You alright?" John asked which snapped him out of his thoughts."Oh yeah yeah.I'm good." He said, trying his best to keep his cool.Dave has been acting pretty strange this past month as John had noticed.John wonder why but you don't really ponder on it. Maybe he's just sick? If that's the case maybe he should help him a bit!  
    John got up slowly, walking over to Dave and putting a hand on his head. "Hmm..You aren't running  a fever" John stated as Dave began to form another blush. "Wh-what are you doing?" Dave halfly got out, Coughing  a bit in attempt to cover that stutter up. "Are you really okay? Do I need to get you some soup or s-" Dave interrupted John. "No, That's not why,I'm not sick at all"  
         "Then what is it? You've been acting weird lately" John said, trying to get an answer out of Dave. "It's hard to explain, I think it'll be easier if I just show you" Dave said before he leaned down, Capturing John's lips. He pulled away before John could react at all, Instantly regretting it. "Oh god, I'm sorry John.I understand if you don't wa-" Before Dave could finish, John leaned up(being the fucking shorty he is) and kissing Dave back as passionately as he could and Dave kissed back.  
              When they finally pulled apart, John smiled up at Dave, His blue eyes sparkling. "I love you too." He said, which for once caused Dave to completely lose his cool and smile a bit with Him.  
       "So, Does this mean that we're ?"Dave asked,Just to make sure it was official."Yes,Dave.Of course." John answered bubbly.  
         And so they spent the rest of the afternoon cuddling and shit.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is really bad! It's just a short story that I wrote before school for my friend, Kat. Tell me what you think and all of that. Bye


End file.
